


Vaccinate Your Fucking Kids

by Lord_Berkut



Series: PTA Emblem [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: We've talked about this Linda. Don't make me say it again.





	Vaccinate Your Fucking Kids

"Hey Takumi, could ya do me a favor?" Reinhardt asked as he sat next to the silver haired archer. 

"What is Rein?" He replied with some annoyance in his voice.

"Could the Fujin Yumi be used to shoot vaccines at people?" 

"Probably but I'm the only one who can use it." 

"Oh." He started to slide over some Wendy's over to the archer. "I'll give you this Wendy's if you go shoot the pta's kids with vaccines at the picnic." The archer stared down at the Wendy's and back to his own stomach. He hadn't eaten all day and that Wendy's was really tempting.

"I'll do it." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the PTA's picnic, Takumi was sitting up in a nearby tree, trying to get the perfect shot on any of the kids when he saw an opportunity. Billy was trying to pick on Alex and Anthony, so therefore he had his back to the tree. Takumi loaded up a vaccine into his legendary yumi and fired it off, it hitting the bully square in the butt, making him topple over, but giving enough reaction time to the other boys to move.

Down on the ground, Linda had only seen the vaccine square him in the butt and only knew of one person who could be. She marched right over to Reinhardt talking with one of the nicer parents.

"YOU KNOW VACCINES CAUSE AUTISM SO WHY WOULD YOU VACCINATE MY SON!?" She screamed.

"Linda, that is all a bullshit lie. I told you to vaccinate your fucking kid, you didn't listen and I did that myself. Fuck you Linda." Somehow, he said that all with a blank and straight face.


End file.
